DRW Fortune City Arena
The Fortune City Arena is one of the biggest attractions in Fortune City. During Dead Rising 2, the latest installment of the thrilling game show, Terror is Reality is hosted there. The arena is where the zombie outbreak of Fortune City begins, as someone posing as Chuck Greene plants a bomb on the cages leading to where the zombies are stored, and detonates it. This allows the zombies to escape and infect the inhabitants of Fortune City, which is soon overrun. Completion of Case 1-3 opens passages between the South Plaza and Americana Casino. Store list Victims *Kalee Timmons *Adrian Lee *Andrea Brenser *Lucas Pontremoli *Lance Pennington *Helen Bonner *Alice Paynter *Jeremiah Eckland *Irwin Sagehorn *Pat Berkson *Tom Ebersole *Shaun Wexler *Drake Danton *Jenny Slaten *Noah Hawthorne *Luke *Leah *the Infected Spectator *Skylar's Girlfriend *Several unnamed civilians :*Two Kerri's :*Two Dean's :*Two Barra's (one seen exiting Arena) *the TiR Employee :*an additional eleven unnamed employees ::One seen after the cutscene, replacing the man killed by the Zombie Jock ::Two others backstage, one near Alice and one near the gate Noah and Jenny are behind ::One in the Hallway with one of the Dean's ::Four at the top of the stairs in the lobby ::One at the bottom of lobby stairs ::And finally, two outside In ''Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, several new victims are featured while a few were removed...'' *Dale Kerpan *Oscar Dingman *Julius Reinke *An additional Kerri Dead Rising 2: Off the Record In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, the Arena received a slight makeover in terms of layout while most of the structure remained the same. Frank West posters can be seen plastered over Chuck Greene posters and a Frank West celebrity station has been set up in the lobby. Also, a large centerpiece platform has been established in the middle of the lobby. During the outbreak, some of the survivors have been moved to different locations and have photo ops associated with them, such as Drake Danton being dragged, Jeremiah Eckland falling down, and Lucas Pontremoli committing suicide. Aside from the trapped survivors dying from the zombies, some (Alice Paynter, Andrea Brenser, Oscar Dingman, Julius Reinke) are killed in the blasts of several bombs that have been placed throughout the Arena. Off the Record Prestige Points Stickers There are no Off the Record Prestige Points Stickers in this area. Zombrex Poster locations Zombrex Poster locations for the achievement Improper Behavior. Prestige Point load screen hints There are no Prestige Point load screen hints in this area. Trivia *During the escape from Fortune City Arena, it is possible to have the survivors who are being killed by the undead to defect. However, since the victims are much weaker than the other survivors in the game, they will most likely die from the zombies before they are able to attack Chuck. This is best used on Alice, since she is seen from the start and will likely have full health by the time Chuck gets to her. *In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, when Frank exits the Arena onto the strip, zombies can be seen through the glass doors behind him whereas in Dead Rising 2, they did not appear at all. *In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, the Zombie Jock appears after the cutscene and can be killed. Gallery File:Dead rising Fortune City Arena near globe.png|Zombies infest the front of the Arena File:Dead rising 2 fortune city arena claws.jpg| File:dead rising Fortune City Arena poster.png|TK Poster File:dead rising Fortune City Arena Security Area door.png| Security area door File:dead rising fortune city arena security room.png|Security room File:dead rising fortune city arena security room dead officer.png|Dead officer in Case 1-3: Insecurity File:dead rising fortune city arena security room rescue magazine.png|Rescue Magazine next to second dead officer File:dead rising Fortune City Arena stadium entrance.png|Stadium entrance File:Dead_rising_2_case_1-4_alliance_traveling_to_justintv.png| File:dead rising Green Room.jpg|Electric Guitar next to green room. File:Dead rising hidden bleechers in arena backstage (2).jpg|Hidden blocked off bleachers to the left of the dressing room File:Dead rising hidden bleechers in arena backstage.jpg|Accessible only by debug mode File:Dead rising frank west special appearance TIR poster.png|Poster in arena File:Dead rising frank west special appearance TIR poster chuck GREENE.png|Poster in arena File:Dead rising poster fortune city arena TK.png|Poster in arena File:Dead_rising_fortune_city_areana_wing_01_sign.jpg File:Dead_rising_fortune_city_areana_wing_01_sign_MAP.jpg File:Dead_rising_fortune_city_arena_SPRAY_PAINTING_ZOMBREX_POSTER_MAP_MAP.jpg|Spray Painting Zombrex Poster map location File:Dead_rising_fortune_city_arena_SPRAY_PAINTING_ZOMBREX_POSTER.jpg References Category:Dead Rising 2 Locations Category:Dead Rising 2 Areas